


So Surrender

by GlitterDwarf



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 13:04:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4747475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterDwarf/pseuds/GlitterDwarf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard needs a date to his ex's wedding. Jared needs the Hooli board to believe that he has a boyfriend in order for him to gain the HooliXYZ director title. Maybe then can help each other out. (Established Carla/Monica, eventual Jared/Richard, Dinesh/Gilfoyle, and Gavin/Nelson. Erlich will get laid, don't worry.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Surrender

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lies_d](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lies_d/gifts).



> Okay so a bajillion years ago lies_d requested a fake boyfriends AU. I am here to deliver on that promise. ...Slowly. ...Over the course of several months. Because that's how I roll.

Jared ran his fingers across the pages on his desk. The final logo options for HooliXYZ had been delivered to his desk that morning, straight after being approved by the Department Head of Visual Deliverables (the chosen department title straight from one of Gavin’s more creative meditations). They were similar in form now, somewhat blurring in Jared’s vision as he struggled to find the differences between them. Honestly, this was not his strong suit, but as the Junior VP in charge of this entire project he wanted to put his best, well, _everything_ forward. After all, if he could get this off the ground then he would no longer have to be hands-on in their IP theft maneuvers, and he could finally sleep better at night. Maybe Gloria would even stop clucking her tongue at him in disapproval when he talked about work.  

“Do you have the final two options to send to Gavin?” his assistant asked. He made a small, non-committal noise and tapped his pen against the pages.

“How about you, Karen? Do you have an opinion?” She looked down, and he could see the exact moment where her eyes started crossing.

“Are they different?”

Jared laughed and shrugged. He then took out two of his sticky-note flags, put the green ones on the fist and last design, and handed the papers back.

“Another day of important work,” he said with a frown. “What’s next on the schedule?”

“You have the interdepartmental kickball tournament in fifteen. This week you’re up against the Mobile QA department.”

“Easy pickings, then,” he said as he opened up his desk drawer to pull out his matching Hooli sweat bands for his forehead and wrists. “I need a win today.”

Karen smiled and did a small fist pump into the air.

“Boo-yah, sir.” He responded with a more enthusiastic fist pump, then grabbed his gym bag and started on his trip three floors down and one wing eastward, to the fourth-biggest gymnasium on the campus. It was time to get his win.

 

— 

 

“So are you going to go?” 

Richard sighed and huffed out a bitter laugh as he pulled at his stupid, ugly Hooli sweat band. “Yeah fucking _right_ , why would I…it’s just fucking ridiculous is what it is, Big Head, why would she—like maybe it’s dumb but I thought we were _friends_ , you know? Well, maybe not friends, but I thought she respected me, you know?”

“Yeah, you mentioned that a few times already,” his friend mumbled under his breath. “But I don’t know, man, if it was me I would go.”

“What? Why would— _why_?”

“Yeah man, imagine it.” Richard turned to look Big Head in the eye, ignoring for a moment that they were in the middle of what was probably an important match against the brogrammers. His friend looked a little too excited and a little too into this idea, which made Richard smile; Big Head was such a good friend, positive (if misguided) especially right now when he needed it. “Look, your ex invited you to her wedding, which is rough, it is. But _imagine_ walking in with somebody hot and smart and rich, you know? That would be fucking cool.” 

Richard nodded along. “Yeah, it would be cool. But where am I supposed to find somebody like that?”

Big Head opened his mouth, looked around, and then shut it. “Okay well do you have any money in savings? I bet there are some decent escort services in Palo Alto.”

Richard’s answering laugh was bitter. He shook his hands in the air and took a few steps backwards, back to the spot he was supposed to be guarding in the “out field” section of the gymnasium. “Yeah, you’re right. I mean, what are the chances of finding somebody in any other wa—“

And then, darkness.

 

—

 

The next time Richard opened his eyes he was met with swirling vision of the ceiling, moving by in a somewhat slow pace. The world was a dizzying mess of shapes, of light and movement, and somewhere in the darkness he could hear snickers and the unmistakable shutter sound of photos being taken on Hooli Phones. 

“Is he okay?” Big Head’s voice came from somewhere to his left, muffled and distant. He couldn’t discern the words that followed from whoever Big Head was talking to, but for some reason he could feel the words vibrating against his body. 

_That makes no sense, Richard,_ he berated himself, and then darkness overtook him again.

 

—

 

When he awoke for the final time Richard found himself in an unfamiliar room, but one that was very obviously still in the Hooli campus as evidenced by the disgusting Gavin quotes plastered on the walls. He let out a groan, and then a blinding light was suddenly flooding his field of vision.

“Fuck!” he gasped, jerking his head to the right. 

“Oh no you don’t,” an unfamiliar voice said, and then Richard found his head jerked back forward and a hand holding him in place. “I need to check your eyes.”

When the pen light was finally withdrawn he blinked repeatedly until he could make out who the person in front of him was through dark dots. When he finally discerned their face, though, he almost wished he could be passed out again; it was his GP, that useless blonde guy who he dreaded going to.

“Long time no see, Mr. Hendricks! How is your stomach?” 

Richard blinked, looked around the empty room, and then looked back at the doctor. 

“Did…did somebody tell you this was a stomach thing? Because it wasn’t. Actually, I’m not sure what it was? I think I—“

“You were hit! Knocked right out,” his doctor said in a voice way too cheery for what he was saying. “You had to be carried like a bride. Do you want to see the pictures?”

“No–“ Richard started to say, but then a Hooli Pad was shoved in his lap. The doctor swiped through a dozen or so images of him being carried by somebody who he didn’t recognize, with Big Head valiantly but unrealistically trying to cover up the sight from the phones taking the images. Richard cringed at the sight; it was embarrassing enough to be knocked out during a kickball game _in your twenties_ , but then to be carried away by some guy? The brogrammers were never going to let him live this one down. 

Before he could say anything another person came into the room. He looked a little meek and nervous around Richard, a sight that he was wholly unused to seeing on _anybody_ at Hooli.

“Mr. Hendricks?” he reached a hand out, balancing a stack of papers in his other arm. “Hello, I am Gary Irving, from HR. We’re terribly sorry about your workplace accid–uh, _spill_.” His watery smile made Richard nervous, but then again what _didn’t_ make him nervous these days? 

“Um, thanks,” Richard mumbled as he shook the other man’s hand. He then gestured to the folder in Gary’s hands. “Did you need me to sign something?”

“Oh! Yes,” he said, plastered-on smile wavering only a little. “These are just your standard forms that will give you the next two days off of work for recuperation. Paid days off! And they will not in any way interfere with your current contract.”

“Oh, cool,” Richard said. He took the pen from Gary, signed the papers, and handed them back. “Do I need a copy of that, or–“

“No! No need for you to have a personal copy. But we will we adding one to your employee file after the other witness signs off on it.”

“Oh, got it.” Richard nodded, then looked around. Both men were staring at him in a way that was making him incredibly nervous. “Do I…do I go home _now_?”

“Yes, that would be best,” Gary said. “Your friend Bag Head has been waiting. He has your things. We have also called for a town car to drive you two back to your residence.”

“Oh, alright.” He stared for a few more seconds, then swung his legs over the edge of the bed. When he stood his vision swam a little, but maybe that was okay? He shuffled away, trying not to think about how weird it was that his doctor and the HR guy just watched him leave without moving.

 

—

 

“Are these different at all?” Gavin asked. Jared bit his lip to hold back the sigh he had been holding in for hours.

“It was explained to me that these use different font weights, kerning and that there is a difference in the ratio of bracket size to letter size.”

“Huh.” Gavin frowned at the page. He then picked up a small, smooth rock from his zen garden (Jared saw that this one had “destiny” etched into it), lifted it above the page, closed his eyes and dropped it. The rock rolled once and stopped next to Option B. “And we have our logo, finally.” 

Jared gave a small, tight smile and noted which option was chosen. “I’ll let the team know tomorrow morning. They let me know that their first few proposals for the website will be finished tomorrow. We can look at those mock ups on Thursday.”

“Great.” Gavin leaned back in his chair and lifted his feet, then let them come to rest on top of his desk. “HooliXYZ is developing just as I want it to. Do we have a short list of names for director yet?” Jared nodded and then sifted through his folder, looking for the bright green flag that denoted the sheet he needed.

“I have several names to shoot to you, all LGBT-identified people as you requested. I agree that it would be a great marketing move, and it would calm the board after the incident. And, if I may—” he paused before handing over the sheet. “I am particularly attached to the first name on the list.”

Gavin took the paper, looked at it and then frowned.

“Who is Dunn?”

Jared took in a steadying breath. Of course.

“That’s me, Gavin.”

Gavin frowned, still looking at the paper. “Oh yeah. I forgot about how I rebranded you.” Jared didn’t quite agree with him—simply ‘called him by the wrong name and never corrected himself’ was more accurate, which would make that the least expensive rebranding effort Hooli had ever undergone—but he let it go, thinking about the life changes at stake. “And you’re gay, right?”

“I prefer ‘pansexual.’”

“That’s gay enough for the board.” Gavin sighed, then looked up. “But they’ll want to see you with a man. Are you dating anybody right now?” 

“No,” Jared said after a short hesitation. “I have a few people who I spend time with, occasionally, but nobody serious.” 

“That will have to change. You’ll need somebody that we can present to the board. If you’re serious, you’ll get a boyfriend. If not, I’ll have to go with number two.” Gavin steepled his hands, then fixed Jared with a serious gaze. “I like the idea of promoting you for this. It would look great on paper, and in the press. And I already know that you’ll do what I tell you is best.”

“Yes,” Jared agreed quickly. “I have a report on myself that outlines the reasons why I would be best suited as the Director of XYZ.”

Gavin snorted. “I don’t doubt it.” He looked up, still quite serious. “Jared, this would be a big risk for the company. I would be putting my ass out on the line for you, and if anything happened it would be _your_ ass that is punished. For good. Understand?” Jared just nodded in agreement. Gavin stared at him a few more, long moments, then nodded and turned away. “Good, so you understand me. Now, what is this I hear about you carrying a man around today?”

“Oh!” Jared chuckled. “Yes, there was a mishap during the game this afternoon. A Mr. Richard Hendricks in Mobile QA was hit with the kickball and passed out. I carried him to the medical area down the hall.”

“And he signed the papers saying that he can’t sue us or get worker’s compensation?”

“Yes, Gary took care of it. I’ll make sure that everything is in order.”

“Good. A lawsuit from a clumsy, piece-of-shit, entry-level loser is the last thing we need right now.” Gavin stood up from his desk, picked up the “destiny” rock and then handed it to Jared on his way out of his office. “Good work today, Jared.”

_Yes, good_ , Jared thought as he walked back to his office. By his calculations he was about 34% of the way to his goals for the year, which included a gain of 3% from his work just today. A good day indeed.

When he got back to his office he found one final folder on his desk. A quick perusal showed him that he wasn’t quite done for the day, however; it was the release form signed by the Hendricks kid, but he had missed a few lines. Jared frowned; the forms needed to be submitted tomorrow at the latest, but the man would also have been given the customary mini-paid vacation. It looked like he would need to make a stop before he went home that night.

 

—

 

Richard was woken up abruptly by the sound of rapping against his door. He groaned, confused, because who the _fuck_ would even knock in Erlich’s house? He sat up in bed and called out to the visitor that it was open. 

The door opened, and a person who only looked somewhat familiar walked in, holding a folder in one hand and what looked like a gift basket in the other. He walked toward the bed, and Richard suddenly recognized him; it was the man from the photos from earlier, the one who had been carrying him. 

“Mr. Hendricks?” 

“Oh, uh, yeah,” Richard mumbled. “Should I come down—?”

“Whatever is comfortable for you,” the other man said quickly. He held up the basket for Richard’s inspection; it looked like inside there was a combination of Tylenol, a stuffed bear, various snacks and a pack of video games that he probably already owned. “I’m Jared Dunn. I put this together quickly as an apology.”

“Thanks, I guess,” Richard said, just staring at the basket. There was silence, a lack of movement, and the Jared finally set the basket down on the ground. “Oh! And, uh, thank you for…for carrying me.” 

Richard felt his face flush, thinking about it. Earlier in the day the flush would have been from pure embarrassment, but now there was a different kind of awkward tension. He hadn’t been able to see the other man very well in the picture, but in person he could now see his Disney princess eyes, hear his soft but deep voice, and—this was _so weird_ —could smell what was now a familiar scent, as he had experienced it up close and way too personal just hours earlier. Thankfully the other man was flushed as well, which put Richard a little at ease. At least it was an awkward situation for everybody, for once.

“Oh, it was no problem. You are quite light.”

“Yeah,” Richard said with a laugh. “I’m not exactly known for being, you know, man-sized.” More blushing, because what the _fuck_ was wrong with his brain? “But you uh, you didn’t have to come apologize to me, Jared. Did you need me to sign something else?” 

“Yes, actually,” Jared said brightly. “Our HR person is usually very competent, but I noticed that there were two spots that he forgot to flag for you to sign. So if you don’t mind?”

“Yeah, no problem.” Jared passed over the pen and papers, and Richard took them, extremely careful that their fingers did not touch at all (he was dizzy enough, and honestly making any kind of contact with a good-looking man might make him pass out again). He signed them at the places denoted with the very helpful green flags, then passed them back. “I mean, the whole thing is my fault. I was distracted by something dumb.”

“Oh? Was it something serious?” Jared inquired. Richard shrugged and laughed.

“Maybe? I’m not sure. It’s just that my ex invited me to her wedding, and my friend and I were trying to decide what to do.”

“Ah, yes, that would be very distracting. I understand.”

“Yeah!” Richard started. “It was! I mean, who—“ he paused, the closed his eyes and shook his head. “I’m sorry, this can’t be interesting to you. You’re just a nice guy who helped me out and here I am, taking up your time. I’m sure you have to get—to get home to your w-wife?” 

The answering smile was calm and wide. “No wife, no husband either. Nobody at home. This is more interesting than anything I would have been doing otherwise, Richard. Although,” Jared said slowly. “Perhaps it would be more comfortable if we were both on the same level?”

Richard laughed awkwardly, suddenly acutely aware of being above Jared due to his loft bed. “Yeah, sure. Let’s go to the kitchen.”

 

—

 

“So Monica was your girlfriend when you first moved here after college,” Jared summarized. “But it didn’t go past a few months. So why did you get invited?”

“Honestly,” Richard sighed. “I think it was because everyone in this house got invited. Her fiancé Carla? She’s worked with a few of the other guys, so all of us got invited. I don’t know, maybe I’m making too big a deal of it?” Before he could stop himself Jared reached across the table to lightly touch Richard’s wrist.

“No, it’s understandable. This would be stressful for anyone, especially a single person. Nobody wants to show up alone.”

“Exactly! But the only girlfriend I have is my laptop.” He shrugged, but, Jared noticed, he didn’t move his hand away. Richard was likely still straight, given all the female pronouns he has been using, but it was kind of nice to pretend for a moment that he had a chance or, at the least, a kindred spirit. “Maybe Big Head is right. Maybe I should hire somebody to pretend to be my girlfriend or boyfriend.”

Jared made a thoughtful noise and pulled his hand away, finally. He didn’t want to be too crass about this situation—after all, this was a sweet, good-looking man across from him—but he saw a chance to turn his 3% gain from the day into a solid 5%. “Maybe not. I have a proposal for you, Richard. I think that we could help each other.”

In response the other man’s eyes widened. “I’m listening.”

“Well, suffice to say there is a promotion I am up for, and for various P.R. Reasons Gavin requires that I have a boyfriend to show to the board.”

“Weird, but okay,” Richard replied, slowly.

“I agree. I know that it sounds quite strange, but Richard, this could change my life. I’m willing to do almost anything to get the position. And, I hope, that I would serve as a good enough fake boyfriend to show off at a wedding. I mean, I know that I am not really somebody to ‘show off’…” He looked into Richard’s eyes as he trailed off. His heart squeezed, then released at the kind look in the other man’s eyes.

“Are you kidding me, Jared? You’re a junior VP at one of the top corporations in the _world_ right now, you’re nice, and you’re really good-looking. I mean you’re, like, out-of-my-league, really.” 

Jared hid a smile at this flattering characterization. “Nonsense,” he said. “I think we would work well as a fake couple. We would be very well-matched. And those photos of us taken today have already set the groundwork. It wouldn’t be a stretch to say that we have been together. If you’re okay with the idea of a boyfriend, that is.”

Richard nodded at this. Jared watched as his eyes lit up from the inside; it was like watching somebody solve a problem in real-time, and he found it instantly endearing. “Yeah, yeah it would work. I mean, everyone thinks I’m gay already, so.” He looked back into Jared’s eyes. “Yeah, let’s do it.”

Jared grinned to himself, as that 3% turned to a 5%. His future was that much closer, and he got to play house with a handsome man in the process. What could go wrong?


End file.
